lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Toy Story 1: The Film Trilogy
Lego Toy Story is a video game based off the 3 toy story movies. Each movie has 6 levels and the game features many playable characters. Levels Toy Story(1) 1. Playtime 2. Recon Plan Charlie 3. Dinoco Gas Station 4. Pizza Planet 5. Mutant Toys 6. Catching Up To The Truck Toy Story 2 1. Playtime II 2. Yard sale 3. Journey to Woody 4. Al's Toy Barn 5. Al's Penthouse 6. Tri-county airport Toy story 3 1. Playtime III 2. Bonnie's house 3. Talking To Lotso 4. Flashback 5. Escape from Sunnyside 6. Tri-county landfill Bonus 1. Woody's Roundup 2. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command 3. Small Fry 4. Partysaurus Rex Playable characters The game features over 100 playable characters. Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog and any other copyrighted characters will not appear. Any major actions they do will be done by someone else or not be in the game. Beside each character is how to unlock and how much to purchase for. (Sheriff Woody through Captain Suds are all unlocked through the story and cost 0 studs) Sherrif Woody Buzz Lightyear Rex Sarge Army Soldier (Pistol) Babyface Buzz (Rocket) RC Woody (Ripped Arm) Wheezy Hamm Buzz (Utility Belt) Little Green Man Jessie Bullseye Mr. Pricklepants Buttercup Trixie Buzz (Dirty) Rex (Dirty) Hamm (Dirty) Little Green Man (Dirty) Jessie (Dirty) Bullseye (Dirty) Lotso (Past) Big Baby (Past) Chuckles (Past) Woody (Dirty) Lotso Huggin' Bear Woody(Woody's Roundup) Bullseye(Woody's Roundup) Warp Darkmatter Buzz(Mini) Zurg(Mini) Rex(Partysaurus) Chuck E. Duck Captain Suds Bo Peep - Find in Playtime, cost 15,000 Bo Peep's Sheep - Find in Playtime, cost 12,500 Rocky Gibraltar - Find in Playtime, cost 20,000 Army Soldier(Paratrooper) - Find in Recon Plan Charlie, cost 10,000 Army Soldier(Minesweep) - Find in Recon Plan Charlie, cost 10,000 Army Soldier(Medical) - Find in Recon Plan Charlie, cost 10,000 Buzz(Bug Guts) - Find in Dinoco Gas Station, cost 15,000 Andy Davis - Find in Dinoco Gas Station, cost 15,000 Molly Davis - Find in Dinoco Gas Station, cost 15,000 Pizza Planet Worker - Find in Pizza Planet, cost 15,000 Ms. Davis - Find in Pizza Planet, cost 15,000 Sid Phillips - Find in Pizza Planet, cost 40,000 Ducky - Find in Mutant Toys, cost 35,000 Legs - Find in Mutant Toys, cost 35,000 Buzz(Mrs.Nesbitt) - Find in Mutant Toys, cost 15,000 Lenny - Find in Catching Up To The Truck, cost 20,000 Mr. Spell - Find in Catching Up To The Truck, cost 20,000 Scud - Find in Catching Up To The Truck, cost 60,000 Andy(White Shirt) - Find in Playtime II, cost 15,000 Robot - Find in Playtime II, cost 20,000 Snake - Find in Playtime II, cost 20,000 Mike - Find in Journey To Woody, cost 20,000 Mr. Shark - Find in Journey To Woody, cost 20,000 Roly Poly Clown - Find in Journey To Woody, cost 20,000 Al McWhiggin - Find in Al's Toy Barn, cost 40,000 Al(Chicken Suit) - Find in Al's Toy Barn, cost 40,000 Mr.Konishi - Find in Al's Toy Barn, cost 40,000 Geri - Find in Al's Penthouse, cost 40,000 Emily - Find in Al's Penthouse, cost 40,000 Emperor Zurg - Find in Al's Penthouse, cost 200,000 Stinky Pete The Prospector - Find in Tri-County Airport, cost 150,000 Airport Worker - Find in Tri-County Airport, cost 15,000 Ms.Davis(Toy Story2) - Find in Tri-County Airport, cost 15,000 Little Green Man(Eyepatch) - Find in Playtime III, cost 15,000 Hamm(Dr.Porkchop) - Find in Playtime III, cost 15,000 Troikas - Find in Playtime III, cost 20,000 Dolly - Find in Bonnie's House, cost 20,000 Peas In A Pod - Find in Bonnie's House, cost 20,000 Chuckles - Find in Bonnie's House, cost 20,000 Chunk - Find in Talking To Lotso, cost 50,000 Chunk(Angry) - Find in Talking To Lotso, cost 50,000 Bookworm - Find In Talking To Lotso, cost 20,000 Daisy - Find in Flashback, cost 15,000 Daisy's Dad - Find in Flashback, cost 15,000 Daisy's Mom - Find in Flashback, cost 15,000 Twitch - Find in Escape From Sunnyside, cost 50,000 Stretch - Find in Escape From Sunnyside, cost 50,000 Sparks - Find in Escape From Sunnyside, cost 50,000 Landfill Worker - Find in Tri-County Landfill, cost 15,000 Andy(Adult) - Find in Tri-County Landfill, cost 15,000 Molly(Teen) - Find in Tri-County Landfill, cost 15,000 Jessie(Woody's Roundup) - Find in Woody's Roundup, cost 15,000 Stinky Pete(Woody's Roundup) - Find in Woody's Roundup, cost 150,000 Kritter - Find in Woody's Roundup, cost 10,000 Mira Nova - Find in Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command, cost 50,000 XR- Find in Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command, cost 50,000 Booster - Find in Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command, cost 50,000 Poultry Palace Worker - Find in Small Fry, cost 15,000 Bonnie Anderson - Find in Small Fry, cost 15,000 Bonnie's Mom - Find in Small Fry, cost 15,000 Cuddles - Find in Partysaurus Rex, cost 20,000 Helga Von Bubble Bath - Find in Partysaurus Rex, cost 20,000 Babs - Find in Partysaurus Rex, cost 20,000 Hockey Puck - Find ever character, cost 5,000 Buster - Play the game for 24 hours, cost 60,000 Buster(Old) - Play the game for 48 hours, cost 60,000 Army Soldier(Bazooka) - Blow up ten objects, cost 10,000 Boy - Complete ten levels with Woody(Woody's Roundup), cost 15,000 Walking Car - Create 1 custom character, cost 20,000 Wind-up Frog - Create 2 custom characters, cost 20,000 Hand-In-The-Box - Create 3 custom characters, cost 35,000 RollerBob - Create 5 custom characters, cost 35,000 Sid(Toy Story 3) - Create 10 custom characters, cost 40,000 Woody(Kissed) - Lasso Bo Peep 10 times, cost 15,000 Christmas Decoration Box Guy - Play the game on December 25, cost 20,000 Lawn Gnome - Play the game on March 21, cost 20,000 Garbage Truck Frog - Play the game on February 29, cost 20,000 Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images